marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New Captain America Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Nick Fury, Sr. * Howling Commandos * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** ** Castle Hydra Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In a flashback, Sam is reading a story to his brother and sister, only to be interrupted by the sound of a backfiring car. The sound scares his siblings, but he assures them that they are safe. In the present, Sam is blaming himself for Ian Rogers/Nomad's death. Misty urges him to keep it together if they're going to stop Hydra's plan for the Inhuman boy's blood. They then split up. Sam opens a door to find himself in a World War II setting. He wonders if he had traveled back in time as he spots Nick Fury and the Howling Commandos before a tank blows them to smithereens. The tank is commanded by Sin herself. Her men restrain Sam to a mini tank. As she points a gun to his face, she decides against simply killing him and drops him down a hole, vowing to break him. As he is falling, Sam is shown images of his origin story before he became Falcon. Sin tells him that his whole backstory of crashing on the Isle of Exiles, rallying the tribals against the Red Skull, who used the Cosmic Cube to give him the ability to command birds, was a lie. She tells him that he's a liar, a thug and a gangster who ended up on the Isle of Exiles because of drug trafficking. Her father used the cube to rewrite his history to act his spy for many years. Sam refuses to hear her leis and breaks free. He then confronts Sin, who warns that his family will die if she is harmed. She'd called them off if he were to drop his wings and jump into the abyss before them. Sam reluctantly surrenders the shield and jumps. Believing Sam is dead, Sin calls off the hit squad before ordering a viral campaign on Sam Wilson. She then contacts Baron Zemo, Crossbones and Taskmaster to get the go-ahead with their global sterilization master plan. She inoculates herself with the cure. After ending the video conference, she remarked to her dead father that she has always been the superior Shmidt. Suddenly, she is ambushed by Sam, who reveals that Redwing had been tracking them and caught his wings. He then demands to know how to deactivate the bomb. Sin refuses and shoots at him and goes to launch the bomb. Sam catches up and knocks her down, but the bomb is ten seconds from launching. So he throws the shield at one of the supports, causing the bomb to fall under its own weight. Sin tries to save the bomb and rejects Sam's attempt to save her and she goes down with the base. Though he reflects on Sin's choice and her mind games, Sam gathers his wits to go and save the world. | Solicit = • This is it! The new generations meet--Captain America vs Sin, daughter of the Red Skull! • The truth in regards to the blood of equalization is revealed, but Hydra’s proliferation is too wide, there is no stopping them now. • Nomad stands tall against the ruthless might of one of Cap’s oldest foes! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}